For forming patterns of semiconductor devices and the like, photolithography is used. Besides photolithography, methods such as nano-imprinting and DSA (Directed Self Assembly) method using micro-phase separation have also been considered.
In this kind of pattern forming method, a further improvement of positioning accuracy is desirable.